


Dearest Ones

by Linuana



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Character Death, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, clone incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are brothers. I know you didn't have a perfect relationship but, Eli, was it worth it? Was it worth it to be killed by your own brother?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written a long time ago and I didn't translate because I thought that nobody would read it. And this time I decided not to think about anything and just translate all my fics with these two. I still love them too much.

_'The pain is not on the day of missing our dear ones._

_The pain is really when you live without_

_them and with their presence in your mind.'_

  Whatever George blamed the ubiquitous authorities after all these years, still he was grateful for that time that was given even, if it did not last long, when he lived with his younger brothers almost without thinking about their future. But being precisely he just tried not to think about it even though he was aware of what would happen soon.

  Every year he asked the twins what they wanted for their birthday and every time only David gave him an answer. Eli never asked for anything as he thought that the whole idea of 'birthday' is meaningless and just boring.

  That's why George was so inspired when the day before the significant event, even before he asked the usual question, Eli asked shyly if he could get a plush fox for the birthday.

  He didn't get that toy.

"They're just children! It's too early for their training!" George cried, pleading "them" to change their minds, for delaying a terrible day of parting.

"It's never 'early' for this, and you will be prepared and trained too to fulfill a special mission." That's what he got as an answer while listening to his brothers' cries, especially to Eli's voice who called his elder brother. He was confused. He was scared. He was in panic. George tried to do his best and not run to his brothers when he heard Eli's whimper. He hated himself for being so weak and so young that he couldn't protect his own family, the ones whom he loved with all his heart.

  He shuddered like it was him who was hit.

 

***

 

  Time had passed but Solidus, who hadn't used his birth name ever since, still inquired about the twins and he couldn't help but feel relieved that they were able to go through everything they had to.

"The elder one, Solid, shows incredible results that they want to send him on a second mission. He has everything which is needed for a soldier: composure, thrift, concentration and a quick reaction in any situation. All of this can be said about the younger one, Liquid, too but it seems that his mental state wasn't that stable for these severe conditions. He shows great promise and in some way he even surpassed his brother but still he gives in to emotions and his mood. Once, before he was sent to the mission he argued with his superiors. He successfully completed it but this achievement wasn't even mentioned so much they were dissatisfied with him and his behavior."

"Thank you, Edgar," finally answered the president, attentively listened to his subordinate's report. "Inform me if you find out anything else."

 

***

 

"I was ordered to escort you to your destination," says Liquid without any emotions. His long hair is up in a ponytail and usual military clothing looks bizarre on him.

  They walk in silence and Solidus has enough time to take a good look at his already grown relative. From his younger self he had only an appearance and the habit of holding his head high, almost proudly. Solidus remembers how he used to tell the boy about it, asked him to break this habit but Liquid only laughed, calling his brother silly.

"Eli?" Solidus finally breaks an unbearable silence.

"Excuse me?" asks Liquid in response still with this emotionless voice.

"Eli, do you remember anything..." starts the older Snake but he was sharply interrupted by the younger one whose voice changed in a second and stopped being so indifferent just to become the anger itself.

"I don't have a name but if it is so necessary for you to address me you know my alias, I'm pretty much satisfied with it," Liquid snarls with all bitterness and poison breathing heavily because of anger. But very soon he becomes indifferent again and the conversation stops itself.

 

***

 

"They both don't remember anything about their past, Liquid doesn't even know his real name but when he heard it he became so furious that everyone was scared that he would hurt somebody or even himself," answered Edgar. "However he reacts painfully to mentioned his brothers' names, and because of that some think that he just pretend not to remember anything. Probably his sensitive mental state in some way helped him to keep the remains of his former self. But sometimes it seems that it is something that he doesn't want."

 

***

 

"You still won't admit that we're relatives?"

"And what is the point? Childhood is over and the past lost its value," Liquid muttered drunkly and took a sip from a glass of wine.

"Has everything become meaningless and insignificant to you?"

"Everything".

  There was a long silence. But suddenly Solidus stood up from the chair and slowly approached younger Snake. In a second he held his chin to make him raise his head that it would be easier to look into his green eyes. The next moment their lips were touching; later Solidus would be asking himself what was the actual reason of this behavior. Liquid didn't respond in any way, just a movement of his right brow showed that he wasn't fully indifferent to the whole situation. But the strangest thing was Liquid's lips: ice cold like deadman's.

"May I go, mister President?" asked Liquid calmly and stood up without waiting for an answer. Then he went out of the cabinet like nothing had happened. But the fingers themselves touch the lips which still feel a phantom touch.

 

***

 

  Solidus didn't know how to react to his younger brother's death who was killed by his own twin. He didn't know what to feel and what to say. In his head there was only one memory of their last meeting and cold lips.

  He dreams of getting back those happy childhood days when everything was so simple and brothers didn't kill each other. He dreams of touching Liquid's lips again but not those cold as they were the last time. He wants to feel the warm ones. Solidus desperately wants Liquid to live.

  But as an answer to his preyers he gets only silence and an unclear feeling of being too close to the corpse.

  Today is February, a month when two snakes were born much earlier than they were expected to.

  Solidus takes his brother's cold hand and puts a plush fox near him.

"Happy Birthday, Eli".

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this work I had a headcanon that Solid and Liquid were born in February. I'm not sure what I think about it now but maybe I'll leave it like this and won't think too much about astrology (as I don't believe in it).


End file.
